The Orphan (Madness version)
by gothlicpony
Summary: Hank is married to Deimos, but knowing they can't have kids, Deimos chooses to adopt three children. One of the kids isn't like the others, though. It is almost like he has a Russian radar, one that helps him stay alone. Will you read about his story, or will you find out later when he finds you.


Deimos: Hank, sweety. I know we can never have children together, but what if you and I adopt a child.

Hank: *eyes wide, he spits water out and tries to cough up the accidentally swallowed* A kid?! I don't know, I mean, I kill agents and that isn't good for kids to see.

Deimos: *eyes start to water up* If you don't want to have children with me, you could've told me before we married.

Hank: *face palms* Gah, that isn't it at all. It is just we barely have time for ourselves, let alone for a kid.

Deimos: Is that all? *pulls Hank's top clothing off* I could fix that.

Hank: *gets kissed* Hmm, can you?

Deimos: *sits on his knees in the kitchen and unzips Hank's pants* I think I can.

Hank: *blushes and breathes heavily*

*Later that day*

Counselor Grunt: Here is the address of a great orphanage that could use desperate parents.

Deimos: *gets excited* Oh, look Hankiepoo. We are so going to this place.

Hank: *stares out the doorway and grumbles* Yeah...

Deimos: *shakes the counselor's hand and thanks him* Come on, Hank. I need to get down there before all the great kids are taken. *runs out the building and almost leaves without Hank*

Hank: You know we are only get one, right? *is holding on to the door and dashboard as Deimos speeds*

Deimos: Of course I know that, but if we happen to find another one we love there will be time and room for them. We just gotta get there first.

Hank: There it is! *has his hands dug into the vehicle as it flies into the parking lot*

Deimos: *skips around the orphanage playing with all the children*

Hank: *walks upstairs expecting there to be no children*

Sanford: *has the tv turned on the fitness channel while lifting weights* 45, 46, 47, 48...

Hank: *creeps by the door and cracks it to see what is going on*

Sanford: *holds the weights in the air as he freezes* Yes?!

Hank: *walks in* Sorry, I couldn't help but notice your amazing ability.

Sanford: *puts the weights down* 50. Yeah, well I have had plenty of time to practice.

Deimos: *walks in to the room with the nun grunt, who owns the orphanage* Isn't he a cute kid.

Hank: Look at those weights. He can lift those.

Deimos: *tries to lift the weights* Wow, what a talent. *walks away from it, unable to move the weights*

Sanford: *glowers at Hank and Deimos*

Sister Abigail (nun): Uhm, she doesn't like being called a man. *The nun pulls them aside* He is a transgender. He is still sensitive about being called a man, so you will have to call him a her.

Hank: I think I want to take *over emphasizes* HER home with us.

Deimos: Only if we can take these other two with us.

Sister Abigail: Here are all of their papers. I think Sanford's papers are some that you should take a look at, though. He originally came from Russia, but his English is amazing.

Deimos: *takes the papers* Thanks.

*later at home*

Sanford: Nice place.

Athena: Not bad.

Val: I could clean it for you guys.

Deimos: Well, let's all get inside and get settled in.

*A few weeks later during a thunderstorm*

Deimos: *crawls up under the blanket where Hank is laying*

Hank: *lightly groans and lifts up the blanket* Hey there.

Deimos: *crawls up and kisses him and starts to ride him*

Sanford: *opens his eyes and gets out of bed and goes to the twins room*

*The door to the parents' room opens and shows the children*

Deimos: *scurries to his side of the bed* Hey, what are you guys doing?

Sanford: We are afraid of the lightning. Can we sleep with you?

Deimos: *looks at Hank* Yes, of course.

Sanford: I want to sleep next to daddy.

Hank: Fine, fine.

Sanford: *snuggles up to Hank*

*The first day of school. The girls make it downstairs and into the vehicle while Sanford is in his room getting ready still*

Deimos: Sanford, come on. We are going to be late for your first day of school here.

Sanford: *walks down in a dress* Do you like it?

Deimos: What happened to those clothes I bought you?

Sanford: I didn't like them. Plus, this looks better. You said you would love me no matter what. You told me to be myself, didn't you?

Deimos: I did, I did. Well, come on or we will be late.


End file.
